Happy Endings Just Aren't True
by RinOrangeKagine
Summary: Rin Kagami seems like your ordinary teenage nerd trying to fit in, but she has a secret. Rin is the heir to the throne of the Orange Kingdom, but she can only take the throne by marriage. Problem is Rin is a klutz when it comes to love. She has had countless crushes and possible boyfriends, but still never has had her first kiss. Rin x ?
1. Chapter 1

Happy Endings Just Aren't True

Summary: Rin Kagami seems like your ordinary teenage nerd trying to fit in, but she has a secret. Rin is the heir to the throne of the Orange Kingdom, but she can only take the throne by marriage. Problem is Rin is a klutz when it comes to love. She has had countless crushes and possible boyfriends, but still never has had her first kiss. This is the story of her fight for the right of the throne before it is stolen by the unknown prince from the next kingdom over.

Chapter 1: Heir to the throne

"Orange! How was your break? What'd you get for Christmas? Where'd you go and what'd you do for New Years'? I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to Land with you after all during the break."

I was standing next to my first period art room reading a new book and waiting for my teacher to open the door, when my friend Gumi ran up to me excitedly overcoming me with questions.

"Woah! Slow down! One, it was okay. Except I got sick, but I'm better now. Two, I got clothes, make-up, hair clips, manga books, wigs for my cosplay, headphones, cds, and shoes. Three, I went to Neru's house with Haku, we stayed up all night popping fireworks and doing random stuff. It was fun, you?"

"I had fun. Oh, how are you doing on your cosplay?"

"I just need the wig and shirt and I'll be ready to cosplay Ciel! Oh, and my cosplay for Canada is finished. I can't wait until summer to start working on my Mami cosplay!"

"That's great! I still have a LOT to do for my Grell cosplay! Oh! I have to go. I need to talk to Sensei before Theater! I'll see you later at lunch!" Gumi ran off down the hall yelling, "Farewell, Orange!"

That Gumi is always bursting with energy! Sometimes I wonder how she's always to happy and peppy.

Oh! Sorry, I'm forgetting to introduce myself.

My name is Rin Kagami (It's actually Rinnaline Kamine, but my parents don't want me using my real name in public.) I am actually Princess Rinnaline, heir to the Orange Kingdom throne. My mother and father, the king and queen of the Orange Kingdom explained to me that in order to get a proper education I must use a pseudonym, so others wouldn't recognize me as the princess. That is why I attend Yamaha High undercover as Rin Kagami.

The advantages of being undercover are many, but there are a few disadvantages, such as, not being able to let my friends stay over for sleepovers or hang out in public. So, because of these reasons and a few others, I tend to keep to myself so I don't cause much attention and cause my identity to be discovered. Because I'm usually by myself I don't really have much friends.

As I begin to read my book again, the door beside me opens. Sensei walks out telling me to come in.

I walk into the art room, put my book and backpack down and start getting my materials for paint class. I grab my sketch pad, pencil, and eraser, because today we are going outside to sketch our next painting of nature. I walk out to the courtyard, sit down on the bench and start to sketch a few flowers.

Last night I received the worst news. My parents told me that I was to take the throne by my 18th birthday, and that I needed to find a suitor. If I was unable to find a suitor by then, the prince from the kingdom next to ours would overthrow me in taking the throne. In other words, I have less than two years to find my own prince charming, make him fall in love with me, and take the throne.

But…

Now that I think of it….

I've still never had my first kiss. I've also never had a boyfriend. So… I'm really confused on how I'm going to get a fiancée before my 18th birthday.

Before I know it the school bell rings and it's time for my next class.

-Time skip to lunch-

I'm sitting at our usually lunch table waiting for the others to arrive. I grab my lunch box and start to empty out my lunch. I have a bento of rice, and about 3 oranges. As I pull out the 3rd orange, Teto walks up to the table and sits across from me.

"Hey Rin! How are you?"

"I'm okay. How was your break?"

"Great! I loved it! Lenka and I watched marathons of Harry Potter and Merlin!" Teto said as she grabbed a freshly baked French bread out of her bag and began to munch on it. Teto is quite a fun girl. She's always thinking of funny stories and ideas to tell us during lunch. She always brightens my day. I think her hot pink drills might be just a side that makes her all the more fun. Oh, but never tell her hair is like drills. I learned that the hard way.

Suddenly I feel a hand petting me. Normally I'd grab the person and throw them half way across the room, but I already knew who it was.

"Hey, Orange~!" the carrot-eating-green-haired-girl said as she removed her hand and sat beside me.

Before I could respond, Teto started to complain. "Gumi! I couldn't believe that Sensei wouldn't give you the lead in the school musical! Your audition was amazing! How could she just give it to Luka! Oh, that Luka… how I despise her. That little piece of-"

"Although I totally agree, but you might want to stop since one, her father is the principal, and she is across the room at her lunch table," I explain as Yuki, Lin, and Lenka walk up to the table.

"Are you all gossiping over Luka again?" Yuki asked eating her apple and sitting on the other side of me. Yuki was another one of my friends. She's so short and cute, that most think that she's a middle school girl when in actuality she's the same age as all of us, 16.

"What else would they be doing?" Lenka stated as she and Lin sat opposite of me.

Lenka is one of my best friends. We met in primary school. We loved to hang out on the swings together and talk about books we'd read. She was always a big fan of reading. We still talk about books, but now we have different tastes in our literature. I enjoy reading fantasy, romance, and drama novels; while Lenka reads sci-fi books about witches, wizards, dragons, and other creatures.

I remember one day we switched clothes and backpacks and switched lives for the day. That day I learned that Lenka's older sister Lin is a twin. She and Len were born on the same day. It was that day, that I met Len Kagamine and instantly had a crush on him. It was hard, but I was able to hide my crush from Lenka. As for her day at my home, she learned I was the princess, but she knew it had to be kept a secret in order for our friendship to continue. Thus, she never told anyone, and became my one of few friends who knew. We would always cut our hair the same and try to do as much as we could to look alike so we could switch lives. She to live the life royally; I could live like a normal girl and also secretly watch my crush.

"Girls, girls, girls. Can we please change the subject? I really don't want to start off our first lunch back from break talking about that witch," I stated.

"You're right. So what should we talk about then?" Teto asked.

"Hey. It seems quieter than usual. Where's Luna and Momo?" I ask. Luna is Gumi's friend from English class, and Momo is one of Lin's friends. They usually stayed to one side of the table and wouldn't talk.

"Most likely there are still in the lunch line, because they were here earlier," Gumi says.

Suddenly, Momo and Luna pop out of nowhere with lunch trays in hands.

"Yup! Lunch line! I knew it!" Gumi says throwing her hands around Luna in a hug as she sits down.

Luna unwraps Gumi's arms from around herself and starts to eat her lunch.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Yuki asks before taking another bite of her apple.

"Actually I have something to discuss," Lin states, and we all face her. "I want to invite all of you to Len and I's 17th birthday party. As you know we are twins so we both get to invite 6 friends each, and I'd like you all to be the friends I invite."

"Aww! How sweet!" Yuki says.

"I'd love to go!" Teto exclaims.

"I of course have to go since you are my sister," Lenka states.

Luna nods, and Momo simply says, "yes."

Then everyone at the table turns their heads to me, and I automatically turn red from the sudden attention. "Um, I-I um… I'll have to ask my parents…"

"Your parents are so strict! Why can't they ever let you go anywhere besides school?" Gumi asks.

"Um"

"Yeah, they never even allow you to go to the mall with us!" Teto exclaims.

"Um, about that"

"What she means is that we are friends so why can't we hang out with you?" Yuki asks calmly.

"Um"

"Guys, stop bombarding her with questions. Look at her. She's confused as to who to answer first," Lenka states. I give Lenka a look that says 'thank you for saving me.'

"Um… Lin, I'd love to go to your party, but you know my parents. They are strict as to where I go. They just don't want me to get hurt. I am their only child after all." I say.

"Hmm… then we'll just have to influence them to let you go," Gumi says.

"Um… you can't do that," I say by instinct.

They stare at me confused.

"Why can't we?" Teto asks.

"My parents can't meet any of you. They're too busy."

"Then, we'll just sneak you out then," Luna says, and we all gasp.

Yuki seems to be the first to ask what we wanted to know, "Luna, did you just say what I think you said?"

She nods.

"I believe Luna's idea might work," Lenka says.

"I think so too. Rin, all you have to do is wait for us and we'll get you to the party," Teto explains.

"Are you planning to break into my house and kidnapping me?" I ask. _This doesn't sound good. If they go to my house they'll realize that I live in the castle and will know I'm the princess._

"More or less," Gumi states.

"Are you sure I can't just ask my parents?"

"Rin, I'll volunteer as the one who will pick you up. Does that make you feel better?" Lenka asks.

"Lenka, you would do that for me?"

"Of course! You're a very important friend!"

"Okay! It's settled! Lenka is going over to your house after school tomorrow and kidnapping you so you can go to the party," Lin says excitedly.

"Uh, okay" _I have a terrible feeling like something is surly going to go wrong_

-Time skip to after school-

As I walked out of Yamaha High, I slipped my new book out of my bag and started to read as I walked home.

Well, I wasn't really walking home. I'd walk to Crypton Private High School, and go home with Neru (a friend of mine who lives a street away from the royal mansion.) Neru and I would help each other with our homework, and then my parents would send my cousins, Rinto and Rena (they live next door to the royal mansion), to pick me up and send me to the mansion.

As I'm reading, I bump into someone sending my book flying through the air, scattering my items that would fall out of my bag as it fell to the ground and me on the ground next to the person who I bumped into.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," I say as I gather my things back in my bag.

"No prob. Here let me help you," the guy said as he grabbed my pencil bag and placed it in my backpack.

As we finally finished gathering my things (which was a lot, because I tend to pack to be ready for anything even for a zombie or vampire attack), the person helped me get up by offering his hand for assistance. I accepted, letting myself be pulled up to my feet. As I stood, I was finally able to see the face of the person who was kind enough to help me.

The guy had bluish-green hair and was wearing the boys' Yamaha school uniform.

I blushed as I recognized who had helped me.

"M-mikuo, t-thank you," I stuttered.

Laughing he put his hand upon my head and patted it. "Little Orange, there's no need to thank me. I simply helped a friend in need."

"T-thank you anyway," I say as I grab my backpack and place it securely on my shoulder. Mikuo walks away, grabs something from the grass, and walks back towards me.

"You dropped this," he said handing me my book.

"Um…thank you"

"Well, assuming Lin invited you to the party I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait, you're going to the twins' party?" I asked.

"Yeah, Len invites me every year," he laughed.

"Oh, then I'll see you then… at the party"

"Bye Orange"

I'll admit it.

I'm scared to go to my best friend's sister's party.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Endings Just Aren't True

_AN/)) Sorry for late update. _

_This story is actually mostly based off of my life, and my life had been… pretty busily boring. As in… boring meetings, competitions, and homework. _

_So, I'm thinking of maybe writing my stories during lunch now that way I have some sort of randomness to give you guys._

_Also, I wont update until I get 5 reviews. _

_So, yeah. _

_I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, but I honestly have NO ideas. Please review if you can help me._

_Thanks,_

_RinOrangeKagine_


End file.
